lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 2
|Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje als Mr. Eko Naveen Andrews als Sayid Jarrah Emilie de Ravin als Claire Littleton Matthew Fox als Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia als Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Maggie Grace als Shannon Rutherford Josh Holloway als James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim als Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim als Sun-Hwa Kwon Evangeline Lilly als Kate Austen Dominic Monaghan als Charlie Pace Terry O'Quinn als John Locke Harold Perrineau als Michael Dawson Michelle Rodriguez als Ana Lucia Cortez Cynthia Watros als Libby |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 · Staffel 6 }} Die Gruppe aus Freunden, Familie, Feinden und Fremden muss weiter gegen das unmenschliche Wetter und das raue Gelände zusammenarbeiten, um am Leben zu bleiben. Aber wie sie in ihren über 40 Tagen auf der Insel entdeckt haben, drohen hinter jeder Ecke Gefahren und Mysterien und die, von denen sie dachten, dass man ihnen vertrauen kann, könnten sich gegen sie wenden. Auch Helden haben Geheimnisse. Darsteller 'Hauptdarsteller' *Matthew Fox als Jack Shephard *Terry O'Quinn als John Locke *Jorge Garcia als Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *Josh Holloway als James "Sawyer" Ford *Evangeline Lilly als Kate Austen *Michelle Rodriguez als Ana-Lucia Cortez *Daniel Dae Kim als Jin-Soo Kwon *Cynthia Watros als Libby *Dominic Monaghan als Charlie Pace *Naveen Andrews als Sayid Jarrah *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje als Mr. Eko *Yunjin Kim als Sun-Hwa Kwon *Emilie de Ravin als Claire Littleton *Harold Perrineau als Michael Dawson *Maggie Grace als Shannon Rutherford Nebendarsteller *Sam Anderson als Bernard Nadler *Michael Emerson als "Henry Gale" *L. Scott Caldwell als Rose Nadler *Kimberley Joseph als Cindy Chandler *François Chau als Marvin Candle *Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond Hume *M.C. Gainey als Tom/Mr Friendly *Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd *Tania Raymonde als Alexandra Rousseau *John Terry als Christian Shephard *Michael Bowen als Danny Pickett *Clancy Brown als Kelvin Joe Inman *Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau *April Grace als Bea Klugh *Tony Lee als Jae Lee *Katey Sagal als Helen *Rachel Ticotin als Teresa Cortez *Adetokumboh McCormack als Yemi *Julie Bowen als Sarah Shephard *Kevin Tighe als Anthony Cooper *Beth Broderick als Diane Janssen *Aaron Gold als Jason McCormack Besondere Gastdarsteller *Ian Somerhalder als Boone Carlyle *Maggie Grace als Shannon Rutherford *Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd Hauptthemen Staffel 2 konzentriert sich auf die Mysterien auf der Insel. Die Haupthandlung schließt folgende Punkte ein: :*Die Luke, die Zahlen und das Taste drücken, das sich am Ende der Staffel scheinbar erledigt hat. :*Die Überlebenden des hinteren Teils, deren Geschichte in der Staffel beginnt und mit Ausnahme von Eko und Bernard endet. :*Die Anderen, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf Tom und dem falschen Henry Gale. :*Die DHARMA Initiative und ihre Stationen. Folgen der 2. Staffel Destination Lost Glaube und Wissenschaft | Originaltitel=Man of Science, Man of Faith | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=21. September 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. September 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Eine der Verschollenen wird für den Abstieg in die geöffnete Luke ausgewählt und Shannon trifft im Dschungel auf ein vertrautes Gesicht. Die Gruppe von Freunden, Familien, Feinden und Fremden muss weiter zusammenarbeiten, um gegen das harte Wetter und das Terrain anzukommen, wenn sie überleben wollen. Aber wie sie nach mehr als 40 Tagen auf der Insel herausgefunden haben lauern hinter jeder Ecke Gefahren und Geheimnisse, und diejenigen, denen man vertraut, wenden sich plötzlich gegen einen. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond, Julie Bowen als Sarah, Anson Mount als Kevin, Ivana Michele Smith als Überlebende, Katie Doyle als Rettungssanitäterin, Julius Ledda als Rettungssanitäter, Masayo Ford als Krankenschwester, David Ely als Assistenzarzt, Larry Wiss als Anästhesist | Bild=Jack_Hatch.jpg }} Treibholz | Originaltitel=Adrift | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=28. September 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. September 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Michael Dawson | Drehbuch=Steven Maeda, Leonard Dick | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Nach der Entführung von Walt und der Zerstörung des Floßes kämpfen Michael, Sawyer und Jin ums Überleben und treffen im Meer auf einen neuen Jäger. Währenddessen steigt Locke in die Luke hinab, nachdem Kate darin verschollen ist. | Gastrollen=Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond, Tamara Taylor als Susan Lloyd, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje als Mr. Eko, Saul Rubinek als Finney, Jeanetta Arnette als Lizzy | Bild=202.jpg }} Orientierung | Originaltitel=Orientation | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=05. Oktober 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=18. September 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Craig Wright | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack, Locke und Kate erfahren mehr über die Station unter der Luke und ihren Bewohner. Währenddessen überlegen Michael, Jin und Sawyer, die gefangen genommen und geschlagen wurden, ob ihre Fänger weitere Überlebende des Flugzeugsabsturzes oder täuschende "Andere" sind. | Gastrollen=Henry Ian Cusick]] als Desmond, Kevin Tighe als Anthony Cooper, Curtis Jackson als Leibwächter, Katey Sagal als Helen, Roxie Sarhangi als Francine, Jeannie Leigh Allison als Diskussionsleiterin, François Chau als Marvin Candle, Michael Lanzo als Kellner | Bild=203.jpg }} Alle hassen Hugo | Originaltitel=Everybody Hates Hugo | Episodennummer=4 | USErstausstrahlung=12. Oktober 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=25. September 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Hurley Reyes | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Alan Taylor | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Verstörende Erinnerungen von seiner Vergangenheit erschweren Hurley die Ausführung der ihm zugeteilten Aufgabe in der Station. Währenddessen erfahren Michael, Sawyer und Jin mehr über die Identität der Menschen, von denen sie gefangen wurden. Claire erfährt eine schockierende Neuigkeit über das Schicksal des Floßes. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Kimberley Joseph als Cindy, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, DJ Qualls als Johnny, Billy Ray Gallion als Randy, Marguerite Moreau als Starla, Raj K. Bose als Pakistanischer Verkäufer | Bild=204.jpg }} Gefunden | Originaltitel=...And Found | Episodennummer=5 | USErstausstrahlung=19. Oktober 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=02. Oktober 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Jin-Soo Kwon & Sun-Hwa Kwon | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Michael setzt sich alleine in den Dschungel ab, um Walt zu finden und muss herausfinden, dass er nicht alleine ist. Sawyer und Jin erhalten die Anweisung, ihre Fänger zu dem Lager der Überlebenden zu führen und Sun sucht verzweifelt nach ihrem verlorenen Ehering. | Gastrollen=Sam Anderson als Bernard, Kimberley Joseph als Cindy, Robert Dahey als Armer Mann, June Kyoko Lu als Mrs. Paik, Tony Lee als Jae Lee, Rain Chung als Mr. Kim, Kim Kim als Mrs. Shin, Josiah D. Lee als Tai Soo, Tomiko Okhee Lee als Mrs. Lee | Bild=2X05_SunJin.jpg }} Verlassen | Originaltitel=Abandoned | Episodennummer=6 | USErstausstrahlung=09. November 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=09. Oktober 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Shannon Rutherford | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff | Regie=Adam Davidson | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sawyers Schussverletzung entwickelt sich zu einer lebensbedrohlichen Angelegenheit, während er zusammen mit Michael und Jin die Überlebenden der Hecksektion auf die andere Seite der Insel führt. Shannon wird erneut von Visionen von Walt verfolgt und Charlie wird neidisch auf Lockes Verhältnis zu Claire. | Gastrollen=Malcolm David Kelley als Walt, David Ely als Assistenzarzt, L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Kimberley Joseph als Cindy, Ian Somerhalder als Boone Carlyle, Lindsay Frost als Sabrina Carlyle, François Guétary als Philippe, Ashleigh Ann Wood als Nora, Maree Miller als Sophie, Patti Hastie als Krankenschwester, Michael Cowell als Arzt, Sandra Le Bat als Dominique | Bild=206.jpg }} Die anderen 48 Tage | Originaltitel=The Other 48 Days | Episodennummer=7 | USErstausstrahlung=16. November 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=16. Oktober 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Heckteil Überlebende | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Eric Laneuville | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Es wird gezeigt, wie die Überlebenden der Hecksektion die 48 Tage vom Absturz bis heute überlebt haben. | Gastrollen=Sam Anderson als Bernard, Kimberley Joseph als Cindy, Brett Cullen als Goodwin, Josh Randall als Nathan, Glenn Lehmann als Donald, Kiersten Havelock als Emma, Mickey Graue als Zack | Bild=207.jpg }} Kollision | Originaltitel=Collision | Episodennummer=8 | USErstausstrahlung=23. November 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=23. Oktober 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Ana-Lucia Cortez | Drehbuch=Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Leonard Dick | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Gemüter erhitzen sich, als Ana-Lucia und ihre Gruppe auf Sayid und die restlichen Überlebenden trifft. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Michael Cudlitz als Big Mike, Rachel Ticotin als Teresa Cortez, Mark Gilbert als Detective Raggs, Rick Overton als Matthew Reed, Aaron Gold als Jason McCormack, Matt Moore als Travis, Jeanna Garcia als Shawna, Rand Wilson als Staatsanwalt | Bild=208.jpg }} Was Kate getan hat | Originaltitel=What Kate Did | Episodennummer=9 | USErstausstrahlung=30. November 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=30. Oktober 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Steven Maeda, Craig Wright | Regie=Paul Edwards | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Kates ursprüngliches Verbrechen, was ihr ein Leben auf der Flucht eingebracht hat, wird enthüllt. Währenddessen müssen die Überlebenden eine weitere Person bestatten. Kate wacht über den fiebrigen Sawyer und Eko hält für Locke eine Überraschung bezüglich der Station parat. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Beth Broderick als Diane, Lindsey Ginter als Sam Austen, James Horan als Wayne, J. Edward Sclafani als Ticketverkäufer | Bild=209.jpg }} Lost: Revelation Psalm 23 | Originaltitel=The 23rd Psalm | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=11. Januar 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=06. November 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Mr. Eko | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Matt Earl Beesley | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Eko befragt Charlie über die Marienstatuen. Claire verliert ihr Vertrauen in Charlie, nachdem sie sein Geheimnis erfährt. Jack ist ein interessierter Zuschauer, als Kate dem sich erholenden Sawyer einen neuen Haarschnitt verpasst. | Gastrollen=Adetokumboh McCormack als Yemi, Ronald Revels als Goldie, Pierre Olivier als Olu, Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. als junger Eko, Cynthia Charles als nigerianische Frau, John Bryan als Verbrecheranführer, Ellis St. Rose als Nigerianischer Priester, Moumen El Hajji als zäher Marokkaner, Lawrence Jones als Soldatenanführer, Olekan Obileye als junger Yemi, Achraf Marzouki als Marokkaner Nr. 2 | Bild=210.jpg }} Jagdgesellschaft | Originaltitel=The Hunting Party | Episodennummer=11 | USErstausstrahlung=18. Januar 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=13. November 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Christina M. Kim | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack, Locke und Sawyer verfolgen Michael, der alleine in den Dschungel gegangen ist, um die Anderen und damit Walt zu finden. Währenddessen reagiert Sun überraschend, als Jin sein Interesse zeigt, an der Jagd teilzunehmen. Hurley und Charlie tauschen Erfahrungen über die ewige Frage danach, "was Frauen wollen" aus. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen als Sarah Shephard, Monica Dean als Gabriela Busoni, Ronald Guttman als Angelo Busoni, M.C. Gainey als Tom | Bild=211.jpg }} Feuer und Wasser | Originaltitel=Fire + Water | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=25. Januar 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=20. November 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Charlie Pace | Drehbuch=Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Charlies Träume ihn zu dem Schluss bringen, dass Claires Baby Aaron in Gefahr ist, entwickelt Locke den Verdacht, dass Charlie wieder Drogen nimmt. Währenddessen ermutigt Sawyer Hurley dazu, Libby anzusprechen. | Gastrollen=Neil Hopkins als Liam Pace, Jeremy Shada als junger Charlie, Zack Shada als junger Liam, Sammi Davis als Mrs. Pace, Vanessa Branch als Karen Pace, Craig Young als Bender | Bild=212.jpg }} Langer Atem | Originaltitel=The Long Con | Episodennummer=13 | USErstausstrahlung=08. Februar 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=27. November 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=James "Sawyer" Ford | Drehbuch=Steven Maeda, Leonard Dick | Regie=Roxann Dawson | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Sun während eines vorgetäuschten Entführungsversuchs verletzt wird, bekommen die Überlebenden Angst, dass die Anderen wieder da sind. | Gastrollen=Kevin Dunn als Gordy, Beth Broderick als Diane, Kim Dickens als Cassidy, Finn Armstrong als Arthur, Richard Cavanna als Peter | Bild=213.jpg }} Einer von Ihnen | Originaltitel=One of Them | Episodennummer=14 | USErstausstrahlung=15. Februar 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=04. Dezember 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Sayid Jarrah | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Rousseau Sayid zu einem mysteriösen Gefangenen im Dschungel bringt, ist Sayid besessen davon, herauszufinden, ob dieser Mann einer der Anderen ist. Währenddessen entdeckt Sawyer Hurleys potentiell zerstörerischen Vertrauensbruch und zwingt ihn dazu, ihm bei der Suche nach einer Kreatur der Insel zu helfen, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt. | Inhalt=Lindsey Ginter als Sam Austen, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson als Henry Gale, Marc Casabani als Tariq, Theo Rossi als SGT Buccelli, Clancy Brown als Kelvin Joe Inman, Thomas Meharey als U.S. Soldat Nr. 1, Kamari Borden als U.S. Soldat Nr. 2 | Gastrollen= | Bild=214.jpg }} Mutterschutz | Originaltitel=Maternity Leave | Episodennummer=15 | USErstausstrahlung=01. März 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. Dezember 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Claire Littleton | Drehbuch=Dawn Lambertsen Kelly, Matt Ragghianti | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die verzweifelte Claire unternimmt mit Hilfe von Kate und Rousseau einen Versuch, den Ort zu finden, an dem sie gefangen gehalten wurde, weil sie hofft, dort ein Medikament gegen Aarons mysteriöse Krankheit zu bekommen. Jack und Locke müssen die Anwesenheit des Gefangenen in der Station geheim halten. In dieser Episode spielen sich erstmals alle Rückblenden auf der Insel ab und zeigen Claires Zeit in der Gefangenschaft von Ethan Rom und nicht ihr Leben vor dem Absturz. | Gastrollen=M.C. Gainey als Tom, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson als Henry Gale, Tania Raymonde als Alex Rousseau, William Mapother als Ethan Rom | Bild=215.jpg }} Die ganze Wahrheit | Originaltitel=The Whole Truth | Episodennummer=16 | USErstausstrahlung=22. März 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=18. Dezember 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Sun-Hwa Kwon | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Christina M. Kim | Regie=Karen Gaviola | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sun denkt darüber nach, Jin von einem neuen Geheimnis zu erzählen, das das gesamte Gleichgewicht der Gemeinschaft der Überlebenden zerstören könnte. Währenddessen bittet Locke Ana-Lucia darum, den Gefangenen auszufragen um mehr Informationen zu erhalten als er selbst, Jack und Sayid bekommen haben. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Tony Lee als Jae Lee, Michael Emerson als Henry Gale, Greg Joung Paik als Dr. Je-Guy Kim | Bild=216.jpg }} Verriegelt | Originaltitel=Lockdown | Episodennummer=17 | USErstausstrahlung=29. März 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=18. Dezember 2006 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als die Station plötzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelt ist Locke auf die Hilfe eines unliebsamen Verbündeten angewiesen. Ana-Lucia, Sayid und Charlie begeben sich in den Dschungel um die Aussage des Gefangenen über seine Herkunft zu bestätigen. | Gastrollen=Kevin Tighe als Anthony Cooper, Katey Sagal als Helen, Michael Emerson als Henry Gale, Andrea Gabriel als Nadia, Geoffrey Rivas als Vater Chuck, Theo Coumbis als Jimmy Bane | Bild=217.jpg }} Dave S.O.S. | Originaltitel=S.O.S. | Episodennummer=19 | USErstausstrahlung=12. April 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=15. Januar 2007 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Rose & Bernard | Drehbuch=Steven Maeda, Leonard Dick | Regie=Eric Laneuville | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Rose ist überrascht von Bernards Plan, ein großes S.O.S.-Zeichen zu legen und nicht damit einverstanden. Während Jack und Kate in den Dschungel wandern, um den Anderen einen Handel vorzuschlagen, enstehen erneut romantische Momente zwischen ihnen. Locke bezweifelt sein Vertrauen in die Insel. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Michael Emerson als Henry Gale, Wayne Pygram als Isaac, Donna Smallwood als Australische Frau | Bild=219.jpg }} Lost: Reckoning Zwei für Unterwegs | Originaltitel=Two for the Road | Episodennummer=20 | USErstausstrahlung=03. Mai 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=22. Januar 2007 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Ana-Lucia Cortez | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Christina M. Kim | Regie=Paul Edwards | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack und Kate bringen den erschöpften Michael zurück in die Station und haben neue Informationen über die Anderen. Währenddessen unternimmt Ana-Lucia einen Plan, um den Gefangenen gestehen zu lassen und Hurley plant eine Überraschung für Libby. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, Rachel Ticotin als Teresa Cortez, Michael Emerson als Henry Gale, Gabrielle Fitzpatrick als Lindsey | Bild=220.jpg }} ? | Originaltitel=? | Episodennummer=21 | USErstausstrahlung=10. Mai 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=29. Januar 2007 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Mr. Eko | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Deran Sarafian | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Eko sichert sich Lockes Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem geheimen Ort, von dem er glaubt, dass es dort neue Lösungen für die Geheimnisse der Insel gibt. Währenddessen bemühen sich Jack und die anderen Überlebenden mit der Bewältigung der katastrophalen Situation in der Station. | Gastrollen=Adetokumboh McCormack als Yemi, Peter Lavin als Caldwell, Oliver Muirhead als Monsignore, Melissa Bickerton als Joyce Malkin, Felix Williamson als Dr. Ian McVay, Nick Jameson als Richard Malkin, Brooke Mikey Anderson als Charlotte Malkin, François Chau als Mark Wickmund | Bild=221.jpg }} Drei Minuten | Originaltitel=Three Minutes | Episodennummer=22 | USErstausstrahlung=17. Mai 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=05. Februar 2007 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Michael Dawson | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Der entschlossene Michael überzeugt Jack und einige andere Überlebende, ihn bei der Rettung von Walt zu begleiten. Währenddessen verarbeitet Charlie Ekos Entscheidung bezüglich der Kirche, deren Bau sie begonnen haben. | Gastrollen=Malcolm David Kelley als Walt, M.C. Gainey als Tom, Tania Raymonde als Alex, April Grace als Ms. Klugh, Michael Bowen als Pickett | Bild=222.jpg }} Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 1 | Originaltitel=Live Together, Die Alone | Episodennummer=23 | USErstausstrahlung=24. Mai 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=12. Februar 2007 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Nach einer Entdeckung vor der Küste entwickeln Jack und Sayid einen Plan für den Angriff auf die Anderen. Währenddessen beschließen Locke und Desmond, herauszufinden, was passiert, wenn der Countdown in der Station abläuft. | Gastrollen=Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond, Clancy Brown als Kelvin Inman, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Stephen Page als Master Sergeant, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Eyal Podell als Junger Mann, Cathy Foy als Rezeptionistin | Bild=223.jpg }} Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 | Originaltitel=Live Together, Die Alone | Episodennummer=24 | USErstausstrahlung=24. Mai 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=19. Februar 2007 | Staffel=2 | Rückblende=Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sayid entdeckt die Wahrheit über das Dort der Anderen. Nach der Enthüllung eines Verräters trifft Jacks Gruppe auf die Anderen. Eko unternimmt den verzweifelten Versuch, Lockes folgenschwere Entscheidung bezüglich der Station zu verhindern. | Gastrollen=Malcolm David Kelley als Walt, Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond, Sam Anderson als Bernard, M.C. Gainey als Tom, Michael Emerson als Henry Gale, Clancy Brown als Kelvin Inman, Tania Raymonde als Alex, April Grace als Ms. Klugh, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Stephen Page als Master Sergeant, Michael Bowen als Pickett, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Len Cordova als Mathias, Alex Petrovitch als Henrik, Eyal Podell als Junger Mann, Cathy Foy als Rezeptionistin | Bild=224.jpg }} Siehe auch * Episodenführer * Lost: Die komplette zweite Staffel (DVD) da:Sæson 2 en:Season 2 es:Segunda Temporada fr:Saison 2 he:עונה 2 it:Seconda stagione ja:シーズン2 nl:Lost Seizoen 2 pl:Sezon drugi pt:2ª Temporada ru:Сезон 2 zh:Season 2 *Staffel 2 *Staffel 2 *Staffel 2